Earth
Earth was the third planet in the Sol system. It circled a yellow sun, which gave any native of Krypton amazing super powers. It was the homeworld of the human race as well as many other animals, plants and super powered beings (metahumans) - aka superhero's and supervillains. The Justice League of America sworn to protect the Earthlings and the entire planet from alien invaders, such as invasion forces from Apokolips. But they also protected Earth from evil people who wished to take over it, like the supervillain team the Legion of Doom. It has been said, that the Earth is alive, internally and externally.As told by Director Wimple in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Ultra Beam (1973). Although the Earth did have a molten core, the center of the Earth was mostly hollow, with many areas that are inhabitable, such as Skartaris and the Prehistoric netherworld. Around the 38th century, the Earth's capitol was a city located in a large dome, which was constructed to keep out the hostile Barlocks.As seen in the Superfriends season 3 episode Conquerors of the Future (1978). __TOC__ Indigenous species *Human (Homo Sapiens) *Metahuman **Atlantean **Amazonian **Homo Magi *Submen *Neanderthals *EarthorsAs seen in the Season 2 (1977): episode, Invasion of the Earthors *BarlocksAs seen in the Challenge of the SuperFriends episode Conquerors of the Future *TrollsAs seen in The World’s Greatest Super Friends episode The Lord of Middle Earth *Spider peopleAs seen in The World’s Greatest Super Friends episode The Lord of Middle Earth *Giant snailsAs seen in The World’s Greatest Super Friends episode The Lord of Middle Earth *Gargoyles *Super-Apes *Vampires *Zombies *Frankenstein monsters *Merfolk *Volti *Slarums More Coming Soon! Known locations Arctic Circle *Glacia North America *United States of America **New York City **San Francisco **Washington, D.C. **Chicago **New Orleans **Houma **Gotham City **Metropolis **Central City **Smallville **Mid City **Ivy Town **Fawcett City **Ocean City **Maui (Island)Referenced by Hula-Hula a number of times in The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show. *Mexico *Central America **Panama South America * Andes Mountains * Peru **Lima Asia * Japan **Tokyo * China **Hong Kong *India *Siberia Europe * Germany **Munich, Bavaria * Scandinavia **Baltic Sea * Austria **Vienna * Romania **Transylvania * Italy **Pompeii **Naples **Rome **Pisa * France **Paris * Markovia * Switzerland **Matterhorn **Zermatt * England **Camelot **London **Stonehenge **Nottingham * Ireland Africa *Egypt *Gorilla City *Northern Cape **Kimberley Atlantis *Poseidonis *Tritonis *Ocina's Atlantean city *Atlantean ruins Australia Antarctica More Coming Soon! Gallery Image:Target Earth.jpg| Earth Target Earth Image:Earth cities and farmlands.jpg| Earth cities and farmlands Too Hot to Handle Image:Earth (The Fantastic FRERPs).jpg| A bridge, farmlands and bodies of water on Earth The Fantastic FRERPs Image:Earth (The Planet-Splitter).jpg| Earth and its' moon, as seen from Jor-El's telescope. The Planet-Splitter Image:Earth (Kryptonian photo).jpg| Jor-El's picture of Earth. The Planet Splitter Image:Brain creatures over Earth.jpg| Brain creatures invade Earth. Invasion of the Brain Creatures Image:Apokolips-like Earth.jpg| Earth, as envisioned by Darkseid, similar to his homeworld of Apokolips. Battle At The Earth's Core See also Earth-1A External links *Earth at the DC Database *Earth at Wikipedia References Category:DC Comics Category:Real locations Category:Planets Category:Outer space